


Vocalize

by bexacaust



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Fingering, M/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 18:26:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6969040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexacaust/pseuds/bexacaust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Beautiful.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vocalize

_Dim the lights if you want some **action**_   
_You and **me** it’s animal attraction_   
_This could be so **dirty** that it just ain’t **right**_

Starscream draped over him like a concubine on a throne, shivering as servos played over his valve. He arched as one dipped in, pressing deep as it was slowly dragged free of gripping calipers and the Seeker panted as his fans clicked to a higher whirr. 

Tarn leaned down, catching Starscream’s lips in a kiss as that digit pressed in once more, pressing against nodes within the slick internal mesh and making the flier whine into Tarn’s mouth. Slimmer servos gripped Tarn’s plating tightly as slim hips rolled and bucked with the sensations.

“Lovely.”, purred the leader of the DJD after breaking the kiss, his optics lighting up as he pulled his hand away from Starscream’s valve. 

The Seeker panted as he watched the broad Con slip that servo into his mouth, dragging it back out clean of lubricants before he licked his lippplates lewdly. Wings twitched and fans whirred in the desperate attempts to cool Starscream’s frame.

The Commander’s optics shuttered when he felt Tarn’s hand move over his plating, tracing seams with servotips and tugging exposed cables when the opportunities presented themselves.

With the Seeker squirming and panting in his lap, Tarn let a pleased growl rumble in his chest. Starscream whined, grabbing the DJD leader’s wrist and pushing that hand back down to the apex of slim thighs.

“More.”, was the demand.

“Of course, Commander.”, was the baritone agreement.

Two servos this time, pumping in and out slowly, pressing against the heated mesh and making Starscream choke on his own sounds. Tarn shifted the Seeker, so that wings were against his chest and legs fell open over a warm lap and those servos pushed in deeper still. Starscream arched, biting the side of his thumb to muffle his sounds as Tarn moved his wrist and sent stars over the flier’s vision.

“Do not muzzle yourself Commander. Let me hear you.”, purred Tarn, “Let me hear your _voice_ ; you know I _love_ how you sound in the throes of passion.”

A third servo, and Starscream cried out as the pace increased. His moans were breathy and jumpy, and his legs spread wider still when Tarn’s servos slid free to instead tease the glowing exterior node with slow circles of war-calloused digits. Starscream whined in his throat, hips moving to press closer to the sensation.

A low chuckle, and a servo gently tapped against the node.

Starscream’s whole body jolted, and jerked again as another tap electrocuted his sensornet with pleasure. He writhed as the node was pressed and teased and touched and then nearly screamed when three servos plunged deep into his valve. Calipers clenched desperately around those digits and then he heard Tarn’s voice again.

“You sound so _wonderful_ like this; you just don’t realize how _beautiful_ your voice is colored in _desire_.”, were the words whispered, nearly moaned in Tarn’s low voice. Starscream’s spark jumped in his chest as he panted open mouthed, trembling as he was played like an instrument, “ _Every_ moan and gasp like notes of a song; the way you say my _name_ like a hymn.”

Starscream shuddered hard, gasping as overload took him by surprise. His mouth formed a perfect “o” shape as Tarn moaned softly from the feeling of the Seeker’s valve fluttering and clenching around his servos.

His hand withdrew, digits sticky; he cupped the valve in that hand to feel the heat and sighed in pleasure.

_“Beautiful.”_


End file.
